From beyond the stars2
by Ra Silver Storm
Summary: A B/V come together and a birthday...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Missa don't own DBZ or what so ever but do own my own characters ;)  
  
Bulma rushes to the GR that ain't longer there anymore. Arriving she sees Vegeta and Yamcha standing in frond of the broken GR arguing.  
  
'What happened here?'  
  
'He did it!' said Yamcha quickly to Bulma.  
  
'Yeah, right,' Vegeta snickers, 'from the outside, how is that possible while I was in, eh?' Yamcha turned totally red looking at the bruised Vegeta. Bulma looks at the two in frond of her.  
  
'Well, considering Vegeta never lied to me before, what the hell happened Yamcha.'  
  
'Uhmm, an accident Bulma, I swear. I was training on the grass and than, well uh, the GR busted.'  
  
'Hmm, hmm? And how could that be out of thin air?' Bulma looks quit suspicious at Yamcha.  
  
'AAAAHH!!! KILLER GREEN MONSTERS!!!' Sounds suddenly through the garden next to the GR. When they look up they see a little boy standing with a frightened look upon his face pointing at something. Vegeta walks to the boy.  
  
'What the hell do you mean, brat?'  
  
'Yeah, there no monsters here,' Yamcha joins in.  
  
'Did I ask you something, smart ass? I didn't think so. So SHUT UP!!! Go bothering somebody else.'  
  
Vegeta looks gives a "I'm gonna kill you" look to Yamcha and turns back to the kid. He sees that the boy is still pointing and follows the direction. When he sees what the boy is pointing at he starts laughing.  
  
'What is it Vegeta, what do you see?' Bulma asks surprised seeing Vegeta laugh.  
  
'Oh, nothing but a green Namek.'  
  
Bulma walks to them. 'Ooohh, it's just piccolo.'  
  
'Oh, well thank you. I came for your birthday you know.' Piccolo suddenly appeared next to Bulma.  
  
'Damn, Picco! You give me the scairs!!'  
  
'Yeah, happy birthday to you too. Here's your present, Bulma.' He handled over a package. Making both Vegeta and Yamcha stair at him.  
  
'Thanks for remembering, Picco. These two defiantly didn't.' Both guys start looking very guilty.  
  
'Sorry Bulma, I forgot. Well I get a present right away for you!'  
  
'Well woman, you sure told me in time!' Vegeta growls, knowing he just forgotten it, but not willing to admit it, as usual.  
  
'Never mind. Piccolo? Did Chi and the rest got the invitation for saturday?'  
  
'Yeah, they did. Chi said they would come and so did Tien and Chau-zu.'  
  
'Good, now I only have to hope my furry friend will come as well.'  
  
A/N  
  
Well how do you like it? I know it's short, but I'm really busy and need to do a lot, so here it is. Kinda meany of me not to tell more thou. I'll upload as soon as I get one review on for excample my mail ra_silver_storm@hotmail.com ;)  
  
Well I got lessons soon so I oughta go!  
  
Ra ^.^ 


	2. New chappie Sasha in tha house!

A/N Sorry it took so long but I had to do a few reports for school. (about 3 big ones and 12 smaller so it keeps you quit busy for a while) But here is the new chappie. For the ones that didn't know this I but it under From beyond the stars2 for the first one didn't want to upload anymore there is the first chapter to be found, k?  
  
Ra ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah wha ever. Missa don't own. Sigh. Damn record. But Sasha is mine so don't even dare stealing her from me!!!!  
  
'Who the hell are you talking about, woman!'  
  
'Yeah, Bulma, about who.'  
  
'SHUT UP!!!!' Sound from three sides of Yamcha and his mouth with a snap.  
  
'It's none of you guys business anyway so just wait and see,' Bulma snorted towards Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
'Well fine, if nobody wants to listen than I just go and fetch the prezz, see you guys on Saturday,' Yamcha said with an irritated look upon his face. While trying to give Puar a yank on her tail so she would follow, but instead she wanted to stay and help Bulma.  
  
'Traitor.'  
  
'You should say, I at least don't cheat!,' Puar answers. Yamcha turns red and runs off leaving the rest staring at him.  
  
'Well good riddance, thanks Puar. Let's see what I had from you Piccolo. Oh yeah, Vegeta I'll fix your GR later this time, k? You two want something to drink?' Bulma looks at the two remaining warriors with a smile.  
  
'Some water would do fine, Bulma,' Piccolo answers, 'Would you mind opening it inside?'  
  
'Hmpf, just soda woman.'  
  
'Gosh, we're so polite today, aren't we Vegeta.' Vegeta turns red. They all follow Bulma inside, after bring the boy home.  
  
'Well here you two go,' Bulma gives them their drinks. She looks over the package Piccolo gave her, wondering what it could be.  
  
'You won't know what it is if you don't open it.' Bulma laughs and starts opening it up.  
  
'What a beautiful necklace, where did you find that one?,' Bulma asks keeping a silver necklace up with a simple crystal in it.  
  
'Well, actually I didn't Chi saw it and she told me there were new necklaces and I thought you would like this one the best.'  
  
'Thanks Piccolo.' Giving him a kiss on his cheek which, of course, made him blush.  
  
'Well I go and get you a present too, woman, see you at diner.'  
  
*** That Saturday when the party starts.  
  
'Oh, I see everybody's here, great.' Bulma greets everybody and than walks to get herself a drink. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
'Well that would be the one you guys didn't meet yet.' When she opens the door a small green rabbit stands in the opening.  
  
'Hello Sasha, nice to see you again!' Sasha smiles warmly at Bulma and they walk together to the party just talking. When they come in everybody falls silent.  
  
'Who is SHE,' Chi Chi asks Bulma.  
  
'Yeah, who is she,' said Yamcha.  
  
'When do you learn not to talk after someone?,' Chi Chi asks him.  
  
'Well everybody, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Sasha Demon Jackrabbit and she is an Korrottian.'  
  
'Just call me Sasha, ok?'  
  
A/N What will happen next? I know, I know, still short. But give me a break I don't got much time and I'm writing a different story too, Vegeta McLongsley, which is a lot creepier than any other I have ever written before. Maybe if you guys respond on this story and give me reviews than I'll put it on ff.net too. But I would like to have more reviews. So if you read than please review!!!! Oh yeah, for the ones that didn't know I can't read other story's vere often so it can be that I'm reading your story but couldn't review yet. Example Dark Angel from Camaro, keep it up! I love it!  
  
Ra^.^ 


End file.
